True Heart: a twins tale
by Sincere J.Moon
Summary: The Phoenix member are getting together again and they call in every one what if Sirius had a Fiancée before he was sent to Azkaban, and now has some surprises in for the whole lot...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: on all things recognized by u all, the only part in this story that is mine is the Oc's and the plot. So here you go….

XXX

**True Heart:**** A twin's tale **

**Chapter one**

Sometimes I wonder if he was worth it, or if I was a fool to ever really believe him. He broke my heart so many years ago I don't know if I ever want or could stand to see him again, but that changed when an old Headmaster called me and asked for some help.

XXX

All it took for my life to change was a normal looking brown owl came flying though my window one morning... I raised a brow at the bird as it landed on the table looking at me. I was surprised I never get owls. I slowly took the letter and gave the owl a peace of toast I was eating that morning.

The letter had a wax seal with a phoenix bird with a wand and a scroll in either claw. Breaking the wax and opening the letter it read:

Selene Tanis Xylia Wolf,

I am calling for your help,the birds are regrouping…

Phoenix,

p.s. send a conform

Before I could reread the letter it burst into harmless flames. I sat stunned as a thought over what the letter said 'I had left the order, a long time ago when I found out I was with child. It's been nearly 14 years since I even, saw anyone of the old crowd. Taking a deep breath she thought 'now's not the time to think of that yet.' With a sigh I stood and went to wake my twin 13 year olds, who love to sleep in. I would send a response later that day with there owl.

XXX

In been a week since she had revised the letter and nearly 3 days since she left her home in the States to the one in Scotland.

When she told her kids that they were moving back to her country of birth they were a little sad but even more excited to see were there mother had grown up, also the fact they could possibly get to go to a normal magical school is an exciting thing for them.

They arrived at her old family home it was not overly huge or small.

It was a two story house with white sidings, blue window covers, and a colorful garden with a huge oak tree on the right in front of the house.

The house was surrounded by a tall rock fence with a steel black gate that had a 'W' written in the black gate.

The house was in perfect condition she discovered she was about to go look around when she herd two pops from beside her.

Her daughter jumped and her son let out a small yell at the sudden sound. Two finely dressed house elves stood in front of them.

One clearly a female with the light blue dress she wore stepped forward and in a squeaky voice introduced herself as 'Twix'.

Than the other one which was a male told them his name was 'Sneakers'. She could tell her kids were holding back laughter at the names based off muggle candy.

Well she too was having a small urge to laugh.

"Well hello there Twix, Snickers, are you the elf's set in charge of this house?" she said sweetly as if she was talking to a toddler.

The blue dressed elf nodded happily and squeaked out "oh yes, we's set in charge of this houses."

"Oh great, I'm Selene Wolf head of the Wolf family. My children and I are moving back to Europe and were hoping you would be willing to take on extra tasks?" the two elf's seamed to exchange a look than wide smiles formed on there faces as they boy yelped happily "oh YES! Master Wolf has come back and wes to the honor of taking care of them!" the two danced around the hall making the three laugh at there excitement. 'Maybe moving back here wasn't such a bad idea.' She thought as she watched her children and the elf's talk.

XXX

'Moving to Scotland, what was she thinking moving back here? I thought she never wanted to come back here?' 'But then again mother is known to do strange things at times. Well I guess I will have to give it a shot.'

XXX

In a small green and silver book that had the word Zandra in silver elegantly carved into it. A girl sitting on her bed writing in it calm expressions on her face wrote in the small book. Dear

Diary:

Well the names Zandra Iris Jocasta Wolf and I am 13 years old and the second born my twin brother being the first.I'm 5'4 not vary tall mined you. I have an average build skinny and muscular but not too much after all I'm only long black hair that glides down my back to my mid waist I normally braded it to keep it form my face.I have my mothers eyes color violet but my fathers almond eye shape and high cheek bones.

It's been normal in the house mother had brought us to the two house elf's were little blessings when I couldn't find my favorite shirt or when I couldn't find my art pad. The funny thing is the two elves' were twins and had similar personalities like my brothers and mine. Well I guess that all I have to tell you so far wight in ya later.

ZW

XX

Zandra Wolf stood and placed her diary in her bedside drawer locking it with a key tied to a sting and putting that key back around her neck. She turned off her light and went to bed pulling her black cofounder over her shoulders.

A few hours later she woke not really getting any rest. Looking over at the alarm clock beside her the red light read 3:24. She groaned and turned around to try to get back to sleep, but her mind wouldn't let her, she was awake. She rolled over to her back and looked up at the ceiling.

With a groan she called out to her brother through there connection 'hay Leo, you awake?'

She herd some rustling from the room next to hers and a sleepy reply 'what' 'Leo?' a questioning reply came from her.

A load startled snort was herd from her brother's room and she chuckled. 'Zan what is it, I was sleeping' his sent back with annoyed look on his face.

'Oh, well sorry but I couldn't sleep.'

'Sigh, hold on a sec,' he told her and then cut off there connection.

She herd a groan than a door squeaking open followed by gentle footsteps a knock on her door came next. "Hay Zan, it's me Leo."her brother's voice came from behind the door.

"Come on in." she called to him.

Entered her room the closed the door with a soft click. Her brother was a sweet caring person. Anyone could get along with him he just had this felling about him that screamed calm and caring. He knew just when to listen and when to fool around. Also the fact he was a hart throb to any girl who saw him was just icing on the cake.

He had tan skin as his was outside a lot doing any and every actives possible. He really loved ridding his bicycle around but even more being a dare devil. A complete muscular body was his result of doing all the activities he dose. Short back hair was all ruffled and was known as the dreaded 'bed head'.

"Zan, what's wrong?" he asked sitting on her bed his deep midnight eyes looking at her.

With a sigh and looking at him with her dark violet eyes" I just can't sleep; I keep wondering why mum decided to move back here all of a sudden. I mean we were perfectly happy and safe in America."

Her brother closed his eyes than crossed his arms across his chest. It was his thinking position he always went into that position when he was trying to answers a difficult question.

He let out a frustrated growl than fell back onto her bed, his hands covering his face.

With a grumble he answered "I don't know sis, maybe we should keep a closer eye on our dear mum. I think something's going on and I fear its something big." She nodded and looked out the window.

She got up her brother looking at her questionably. She went to her closet and pulled out some black shorts and a green shirt than went to some gloves.

She looked back at her brother "I know I won't get back to sleep so... Want to train?" she asked with a smirk on her lips.

Her brother looked at her with a funny look on his face than jumped up and ran out but not with out saying "Hell yeah!" she laughed at his retreating form and got dressed than went down stars to grab a apple were her twin was waiting already munching on one.

He tossed her one and the two went to the back yard and began to stretch than they began to really train. The two were in perfectly fit; extremely smart and some would call them true protégés in both magic and muggle ways.

XXX

It's been nearly 2 week since I cam back to Scotland and I still haven't gotten a return letter form the phoenix. She sipped her tea looking out the window watching her kids train. A hoot brought her back to reality as she jumped spilling tea all over herself.

With a grumble she began to wipe the tea form her blouse. Another hoot from the owl made her look back at it. The barn owl had a letter attached to its legs and an impatient look on his face.

She growled and took the letter form the owl and gave the owl a treat from a jar on the counter top. Looking at the letter in her hand a red phoenix seal was holding the paper together. She opened it and in swirly hand writing read:

Moon Serpent,

Meeting Friday

Phoenix,

p.s. Floo to (12h Grimmauld Place)

The letter burst into flames like every Phoenix letter. With a sigh she decided to go and get her kids in to study.

XXX

Friday evening…

'99 bottles of beer on the wall… 99 bottles of beer… take one down pass it around… 98 bottles of beer on the wall.' A sing like voice came to her head.

She sighed and tried to continue to read but her brother kept singing in her head. With a growl she but her book down jumped after her brother who was across form her.

The two wrestled than Leo rolled off her and ran, his sister following closely behind. The two chased each other in fake anger until there mother called them for dinner.

The two laughed as they stepped into the kitchen there mother was already sitting there waiting silently for them. Ever since they moved there she had been abnormally quiet.

The two looked at there mother was beautiful. She had long silky black hair that reached her mid back. Her eyes were bright violet that had speck of silver dancing in them. There mother was fit just like them and was extremely smart, she was a qualified magic teacher and many other things. She wore gray pants with a dark green blouse. You could see a small nacelles and silver earrings as ascents.

There mothers face wasn't set in her normal happy expression it was a sober one. The twins shared a glance and sat down looking at there mom with curiosity.

XXX

"Mom?" her daughter's worried voice called. She looked over to her and smiled weakly.

'Well its time, to tell them the truth, most of it anyway.' She thought.

She sighed and took a deep breath "Zandra, Leo I believe its time I tell you the truth behind coming here." the two looked at each other puzzled, but looked back at there mother waiting answers.

"Well ill start at the begging, and I would like you to not interrupt until the end alright." Her kids nodded there heads and waited.

"Well for starters I'm apart of a group of witches and wizards who fight off the dark Lord. And this group has asked me to rejoin, as I had left because I was pregnant with you two."

"Well it gets a little more difficult, I have a brother a twin actually I won't tell you his name just yet so don't ask he too belonged to this group." She took a deep breath and continued "Also your f-father, belonged to the same group. You see my brother and your father were... how could I say this… well they hated each other with a passion even more so when I got together with your father."

"You see only my brother; your uncle knew I was going to have a child. As we too shared the same connection as you two do, but I had cut the connection to block out some things. Anyway now that I am back and tonight there having a meeting and both your father and uncle are gonging to be there."

"Also you two will stay here and if anything, anything at all you will use the return Floo or the direct portkeys. And if I find out you just used them to see what they look like, the punishment will be quite interesting." A smirk formed on her lips as she saw the hesitant looks on there faces.

She knew exactly what the two were thinking and she wanted to at lest go to 3 or more meetings with out them seeing there father or her brother for that mater.

"Now promise you wont try to drop in during these meeting until I can take you there myself." Her voice was firm and commanding.

The two looked at each other and smiled and nodded "yes mother we promise to not drop in on the meeting until you take us there." The two said at the exact same time.

She smiled and the three of them eat in silence, to busy thinking about two people in particular.

XXX

She stood in front of the fireplace a black robe wrapped around her body. Her two kids were sitting on the couch watching the tally. They waved good bye to her and she took a pinch of Floo powder called out the name of the orders headquarters than diapered in a burst of green flames.

She stepped out of the fire and stood in a dark and decorated the way a dark pureblooded family would. She noticed the room was empty only two people were in it. One was an old man known by most as Albus Dumbledore the other was the head of Gryffindor McGonagall.

"Ah Ms. Wolf, I'm glad to see you." The brightly dressed wizard said.

"Yes Selene it good to see you again." McGonagall said.

She smiled and nodded "It's good to see you as well 'Minnie'" The Gryffindor head rolled her eyes letting the nickname slide that time.

"You ready, the meetings about to start." Her old teacher told her.

She sighed slightly and nodded 'as ready as I ever will be.' She noticed a group of kids at the top of the stars whispering, she smiled those kids would get along vary well with her own.

She followed the two into the dinning room were most of the order was already waiting inside. She had pulled her hood up to hide her face. Her heart was beating so hard she thought it would jump out of her chest.

Both of them were sitting at the table ignoring the other. Her love talking to his friend and her brother eyes closed and listing to the on going around him.

She took a seat at the end by a young woman with bubblegum hair. She kept her hood on and tried desperately to calm her beating hart.

Albus stud at the end twinkling eyes looking at everyone around, each were looking at him.

"Well welcome everyone, I believe, we have a few reports to address but first I would like to introduce someone I am sure most haven't seen in a long time." Albus said making a motion to her.

"Now child, would you introduce yourself to the others." He said the twinkle in his eyes growing by the second.

'Sigh, Albus I'm going to kill you after this. I wanted to wait before saying who I was, but I guess it better to get it over with.'

She stood strait she looked directly at her brothers onyx eyes and lowered her hood wile saying "Selene Tanis Xylia Wolf is my name, hello again everyone."

She said to the completely quite room as everyone form the old order looked at her surprised, especially two men, both with shoulder length black hair but two different colored eyes one onyx the other midnight blue.

XXXXXXXXX

Ok hello this is the first Harry potter fanfic I decided to put on here, now im sure there is spelling mistakes and I am sorry….. I don't have a Beta and I have a case of Dyslectic- issues. So please excuse me on that. Anyway thank you for reading.

Writer,

Sincere J, Moon


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: on all things recognized by u all, the only part in this story that is mine is the Oc's and the plot. So here you go….

**True Heart:**** A twin's tale**

Chapter 2 After the meeting she was bombarded with questions, but to her surprise her brother or lover never asked a question just stared at her. She answered them the best she could.

"So were have you been, Wolf?" asked mad-eye.

She looked over to him "Living in America mostly but I've moved all over the place but mostly keeping to the states. Learned a lot there…" she laughed "I'm a qualified magic teacher in defense, Poisons, ancientolagy and also can legally create and use any spells I wish as well as a few 'other' things." She said with a smirk.

She turned to her brother who still didn't ask her anything and said a word yet "Sev, I also completed that spell you wanted me to create." His eyes widened slightly but before he could say anything Lupin asked "what spell would that be Selene?"

She looked at her once friend and answered "oh well Sev, has asked if I could try to create a spell or something that would counter a nasty spell he um… yeah anyway I did and its almost perfect just another month and I'll have it perfect and ready for use." She said with a smile.

"What nasty curers did you make a counter for?" McGonagall asked curios as the others.

She smirked a true Slytherin way and looked directly at her brother "that's a secret."

The others looked at her annoyed but they were silent. "So... Selene what are you doing now?" asked Lupin.

"Well I'm a home school teacher for some kids, but also I work for an American company for magical research's called 'Way Wands'" she said with a smile.

"Way Wands? I've never herd of them. What do you do for them?" asked Sirius.

She turned to him a small hit of happiness shown in her eyes as she looked into his.

"Well that I'm not surprised, the Company is a secret to most people. The company is not small by any means; they have at least 25 different fields. I'm one of the top spell creators they have, also the seconded in command of magical research for treatments for magical creatures and people. I'm working on a top secret project that should be released in a few years." She said with happily.

With a few more questions asked and questions answered the time when fast. She sighed and looked at her watch and it showed '11:43' 'I need to get home the kids won't go to sleep until they know I'm home.

' She stepped away form the others "Well I would love to continue to talk but I need to get home." With a few good byes she made her way to the fireplace.

She entered the room ready to leave and relax at home. But she was stopped by a firm grip on her arm. She turned around hand on her arm and ready to curse the assaulter but the face of Sirius Black.

A small smile formed on her lips. "Sirius wh …." She couldn't finish her sentence as his lips crashed on hers. A fire burst into her heat and she returned the kiss, but she stopped the kiss as fast as it started.

Her hand was holding his upper arm stopping him form moving it around her. She looked down and away than stepped away form him "Sirius, pleas let me… think before we go too far." He took a deep breath to steady his nerves.

With a breath he agreed "yeah, Sorry Selene I just couldn't believe it was you and well my emotions got the best of me… sorry." He said rubbing the back of his neck in a nervously way.

She turned form him and took a pinch of Floo powder and stepped into the fireplace "see you later Padfoot. Wolf Cottage!" and she disappeared form number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London.

XXX

After Selene left Sirius Black stood slightly dazed at staring at the spot she last stood. He was brought back by a snarling voice "Black, keep away form her this time she doesn't need more trouble."

He turned to the head Slytherin, a glare on his face and anger in his eyes. 'How dare he say I couldn't be with her.' he growled "Snape why don't you go back to you snake pit and stay out of this!"

Snape narrowed his onyx eyes and answered "Black I will not stay out of it, she is my sister… 'Twin' sister and you better remember you're the one who ran after the rat when you were meant to be with her."

The two glared angrily at each other but stopped with Lupin came into the room. The two stopped there string contest and both left it at that, for now.

XXX

'A Mother, and a sister I have, but a father I don't but that's what I want. A father, the male authority figure of a kid's life. That's what it is but I want something more I want a father, who will play ball with me outside, go camping with, and to struggle and fool around with. A father is what I truly want and need.'

xxx

A dark haired, blue eyed boy was outside with his twin sister. The two were taking a break and swimming in the back yard pool.

It's been nearly 2 months since they moved there and there mother still hasn't got the nerve to tell there father that he is a 'father', and she's been to nearly 5 meetings to do so.

The boy was on the edge of the pool thinking, his arms folded on the side of the pool a look on his face implied he was thinking.

The teen's twin sister ran and jumped in the pool making a huge splash. She resurfaced and laughed, expecting her brothers annoyed-there-will-be-revenge- face but it wasn't there he was in the same position, if a little more wet.

Concern shown in the violet eyed girls face "Leo, what's wrong?" she said swimming over to his side.

"Zan, I believe its time we drop into one of those meetings mom keeps going to." His determined voice echoed through her thoughts.

"Leo, are you sure?" she asked looking at him as he turned his head to look at her.

His midnight blue eyes narrowed in determination "Yes sister I'm vary sure. If mom doesn't tell them in the next 2 meetings we will step in." he saw his sister nod and the two returned to messing around in the pool.

XXX

For the past months Selene Wolf had avoided talking about her kids but, she had to get Albus the Headmaster of Hogwarts to allow them to enroll into the school.

She let out a groan and pushed her papers away. Her job had been happy to allow her to move back to her birth home but she had to keep them updated on the happenings of the magical world of Europe mostly on the Dark Lord, also as a secret mission to watch out for Harry James Potter, protect him if needed.

She was more then happy to take the job even if it wasn't part of her qualified areas in the company, but as a guilty felling of leaving her best friends chilled to live with her friends sister who she had meet and was horrid. She had to take it to try to regain her rights back as an adult figure in his life. After all I'm his godmother, but I was young and already had two kids on the way.

Xxx

It was sometime in July when she was called to a mission and would be gone all night. She told her kids she would be gone all night and that if anything were to happen they were to get to her as soon as possible.

She aspirated to the street HQ was located on and headed to the house. She knocked a rustle on the other side and the door opened showing a read headed woman wand pointed at her "who helped you prank the Maurders in 2ed year?"

"Jade, Alice, Lily and Molly." She answered.

The red headed woman smiled and nodded "Selene, come, come." Mrs. Weasley said pushing her in. She followed the red hared woman to the dining room were some of the Order was scattered about.

The only seat left was next to Sirius she sighed and she sat down next to him. "Hello Sirius, um ware's Remus I didn't think it was a full moon yet?" she asked sitting down.

Sirius turned to his former love "He's getting Harry." He had the expression on his face she hadn't seen since James and Lilly died.

A smile grassed her lips and asked "why is he getting Harry?"

The dark haired ex-Azkaban cellmate looked at her for a second than answered "Harry used under age magic to protect his cousin form Dementors."

"Dementors, why were they in a muggle suburb!" she said startled.

Nodding his head "yeah I was asking the same thing."

"Why are they bring him back here?" she asked.

"Because he's safe here and also he has to go on trail for it." he said angrily.

She looked at him in disbelief "that can't be right, a trial for a little bit of under age magic in front of his muggle family member. That's just ridiculous!" she too was outraged at the injustice of it.

"I should have taken him with me. I'm his godmother for Christ sakes. Sorry lil." She sighed and mumbled low but apparently Sirius herd her and looked at her in disbelief.

"Sel, you were made Harry's Godmother?" his voice seamed between shocked and anger.

She bit her lip looking into his haunted blue eyes with a nod "yeah." She half expected him to yell but his voice turned cold "Selene why?"

She looked at him his face his eyes were angry but also sad. His lips were thin you could feel his disappointed, anger, and sad ora. She too was sad 'but I couldn't take him, I was with chilled … two babies I couldn't take on a toddler as well.'

"I don't have a reason Sirius, I .." what she said apparently wasn't what he wanted to here he stood in anger glaring at her.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T HAVE A REASON!? LILY MADE YOU HARRY'S GODMOTHER, AND YOU DIDN'T TAKE HIM IN HE WOULD BE SAFE AND NOT IN TROUBLE AS HE IS NOW… WHY DID LILY MAKE YOU HIS GODMOTHER WHEN YOU COULDN'T BE THERE FOR HIM…!" Sirius shouted. Cringing at the noise she held her hands to her ears. The room went silent and stared at the two of them.

She growled at him and stood up to meet his eyes they were only 3 inches different from them. She was angry 'he doesn't know anything, did he?' she thought but another voice told her 'no he doesn't, because you haven't told him.' She didn't care he doesn't need to speak to me about Lilly's pick of godmothers.

"DON'T YOU DARE QUESTION LILY; SHE MADE ME HARRY'S GODMOTHER BECAUSE WE WERE GOIN TO BE MARIED AND TOGETHER. AND SO HELP ME SIRIUS ORION BLACK, DON'T YOU DARE YELL AT ME OR QUESTION MY REASON AS I WAS NOT CAPABAL WATCHING A 1 YEAR OLD BABY WHEN I HAD MY OWN TO DEAL WITH!" she yelled her body was stiff and she just didn't care anymore if anyone knew. She was angry and you could tell it from the energy rolling of her, but her eyes they were glowing and it made Sirius regret his words but what she said made him think 'she has a kid?!'

"S-Selene, what are you saying you had your own to deal with?" Sirius asked sacred of the answer she would give. She bit her lip and looked down she said something lower than anyone could here.

"What?" She whispered again. A few other rounds of this and her brother growled and answered for her.

"She couldn't take the Potter brat; she had two of her own babies to take care of by herself." His annoyed look on his face showed he didn't like how she had just slipped up about her kids with out thinking.

He turned back to her she was shocked 'Severus Snape! Why did you do that!?'

He sneered 'because the mutt needed to know what he left for his revenge.'

'Sev…' A soft confused response.

'No Sel, he deserves to feel bad. He blew you off to get his revenge for potter's death.'

'Sigh, Severus well talk later.' She said defeated. He nodded and the connection broke.

She looked up at her love and growled again at his dumb founded face. She looked over to her brother "Sev tell Albus I had to leave." She than turned back and with a sarcastic voice as she left "Contradictions Sirius, you're a father of twin 13 year olds!" than she stomped out of the room.

She bumped into someone she said an apology with out looking and left by Floo. After a minute of silence he went after her, but she was already gone. One thought was in his head 'I HAVE KIDS!'

XXX

Hey so what you think (now Im sure this is some spelling mistakes I looked at it all and fixed what I could see. But as I said in the first chap notes I have Dyslectic- issues and sometimes things just don't seem right when they are so sorry anyway review please and thank you

Writer

Sincere J, Moon


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: on all things recognized by u all, the only part in this story that is mine is the Oc's and the plot. So here you go….**

**XXX**

**True Heart:**** A twin's tale **

Chapter Three:

**XXX**

'What was I thinking, moving back here? I didn't have to I didn't have to reply and they would have left it at that, but no I had to lose my temper and tell him with no warnings. Now what can I do?'

**XXX**

Selene Wolf was outside watching her kids train, Leo was practicing kick boxing while Zandra was doing some acrobatic movements. She thought back when she had returned home to find the two of them sitting by the fire reading. The look on there face was that of innocents she knew something was up but the two didn't confess to anything when she asked but she was thinking too much to think about there little plots.

For the past week she was vary dissent from everything she just couldn't believe she told Sirius about her 'no' there children in a yelling match.

She was dreading the next meeting but she had decided to ignore him or any questions that night.

**XXX**

Zandra Wolf was in the back yard listing to her I-pod, she was dancing around the yard. Her brother was swimming laps in the pool.

That night the two of them were going to 'interfere' in there mothers meeting. Her favorite song than began to play and she went into a whole new dance, a smirk never leaving her face.

Later that night…

The two of them were in the living room playing a video game when there mother came in. the two twins looked at her giving a wave as a greetings.

There mother smiled weakly and walked to the fireplace. "Well I'm going you know what to do right." There mother said not turning to them. They both said 'yes' she smile and took some Floo powder and stepped into the fireplace. "See you guys later on tonight." she tossed the powder at her feet while saying the name of the Orders HQ.

When there mom was gone the two smirked at each other. Tonight they were going to meet there father, and uncle and none could stop them.

**XXX**

She was quite at the meeting but that night she had to ask the headmaster if her kids could go to school at Hogwarts. After the meeting she waited until it was mostly empty and she approached Albus who was talking to a boy with black hair and glasses over his green eyes.

She nearly ran over to the boy and hugged him. It had been a long time since she saw her godson.

"Um… Albus sorry to interrupt but may I have a word?" She said standing beside him. She glanced at Harry who was looking at her with curiosity but also confusion.

The old wizards eyes twinkled "ah yes Selene, but first I would like you to meet.."

"Harry Potter, I know who he is Albus, I was there at his birth." She said with a smiled looking at the old man. The boy in question looked at her wide eyed. "You were?"

She looked back at the last Potter she smiled at him 'he looks so much like James but his mother's heart and eyes' "yes I was, I was your mothers best friend."

The boy looked in complete shock she just chuckled softly at his look. "You know you look like lily when you do that, you have a lot of her in you." She said staring into his green eyes. The boy seamed to be pleased to here her words and was going to say something when a red headed boy called his name for supper. The two watched him leave after a goodbye from him.

She turned back to the Leader of the Order with a sigh she said "Sir, I would like to ask if it would be possible to allow my children to attend Hogwarts?"

The older man rubbed his long white beard before answering "hum… yes I think I could be, just bring them to the next meeting so I can meet them and…"

A startled scream and a little ruckus caused almost every single Order member still there rushed to the living room.

She followed quickly but when she made her way in she saw the last two people she thought it would be…

**XXX**

It was a little pasted 9 when the two decided to get there plan into action. Leo would be the first than she would follow. Her brother quickly jumped into the green flame and she followed seconds later.

She was taken to a dark themed living room were a few kids were sitting in. she herd a scream and her brother fell to the floor stunned. She acted quickly casting a shied over her and her brothers now still form.

She kneeled by her brother and with a sigh she knew he was still alive, with a quick spell he awoke. She growled and turned around ready to curse the person who dares to attack her brother, but she stopped when she saw there mother and others looking at her with surprise, her mother being the only one not having a wand out and aimed at her heart.

Her eyes narrowed "What the Bloody Hell are you doing cursing him!" she said turning to the brown haired girl, who looked slightly angry and unsettled.

A groan from her brother and him standing "ouch, that hurt note to self never get stunned next to a bricked fireplace." He opened his eyes and the others were in shock the boy looked exactly like Sirius.

They looked at there mother her eyes were on fire and they knew if they survived there punishment it would be worth it.

With a smile the two said "hello mother,"

"… sorry to bug you but you see…" (Leo)

"…I think I lost my…" (Zandra)

"…marbles and…" (Leo)

"…I don't know…" (Zandra)

"…were they…" (Leo)

"…are but if you would…" (Zandra)

"…pleas tell..." (Leo)

"…us…" (Zandra)

"…well get out of your way…" (Together)

The others looked confused but there mother and two red headed boys new exactly what they said and the other twins fell over laughing, but there mother was nothing but the opposite.

"ZANDRA AND LEONITUS WOLF WHAT 'ARE' YOU DOING HERE! AND YOUR EXSCUSE OF LOSSING YOUR MABLES WILL NOT WORK!" there mothers yell was like a real wolf growling at you before it ripped your body apart. She stood in front of them her eyes blazing.

Just then the one person she didn't want to enter the room did… Sirius Black the father of her children.

He stopped staring at her and than at the two kids in front of her that looked like him in some ways.

"Se-Selene, who-who are th-they?" he asked looking at the kids.

Her anger dropped and looked down pinching the bridge of her nose. She looked back up "you two couldn't have waited a little longer?"

The two smiled and made a show of looking around acting innocent.

She sighed and stood up straight. "These are my children, now introduce yourselves."

The two held identical smiles and Leo stepped forward and bowed "Leonitus Morpheus Artemas Wolf, but Leo for short." He said with a wink at Hermione.

Her daughter rolled her eyes and stepped up beside him "Zandra Iris Jocasta Wolf." She looked around at the people and smirked "what's up." He tilted her head up in a greeting to the others.

**XXX**

The two were laughing in there heads, they love to case some trouble, and the look on the groups face was hilarious.

Zandra and Leo looked at each other than at there mother, who was looking up and seamed to be asking 'why, why…'

They couldn't hold it in any more so they feel over laughing.

"Oh…my… you…." Zandra

"Guys… are…. "Leo

"So..." Zandra

"FUNNY…!" Together

There laughter was cut short by a scared looking man. He stood over Zandra looking down he said "What are you doing here!?" both his eyes looking at her.

She just stared up at him with out a care. "You know you almost look like a troll at this angle."

She looked over to her brother "hay Leo come here look!"

Leo moved so he was lying next to his sister. "Yeah your right... do you think he's as dome as one." He said looking back at his twin.

"I don't know, how about we ask him a question?" she said placing a finger to her lip.

Leo shook his head "Na, remember the last time we confused a troll?"

"Ahhh… I do, but it was so much fun." She wined sitting up.

Leo laughed "yeah because you're not the one who broke an arm." He said sitting up to crossing his arms.

She nodded her head and would have answered if an old man with a white beard and hair, but the two raised an amused brow at his outfit of purple and moons. "So you are Selene's children."

The two looked up at him holding back a smart ass remark. There mother sighed and stepped beside the old man.

"Well I guess you might as well met them now than tomorrow… these are my children there 13 years old and I have there schooling papers at home… so I'll bring them tomorrow for you to look at, but I know they are above the normal."

**XXX**

**REVIEW… pleas, pleas it's really important to me as I can get inspiration to continue this story.**

**Ok now I know I said this but I have some spelling problems and I can't seam to fine a beta so sorry but if there is anything to bad ill try to fix it as much as I can. Thanks!**

**Writer,**

**Sincere J. Moon**


End file.
